The Forgotten Love
by EADF
Summary: There was someone after Cristina...and before Sofia
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: for _Davenportee_**

* * *

Dawn breaking over the skies of Roma, was the only time in the day, when he could forget his problems and his pending missions. Perched on top of the Palazzo, gave him an excellent view of the city below. Behind him, he could hear the desperate cries of the guards that had been chasing him all over the rooftops, before he was finally able to evade them. At this age he was still faster and the envy of the thieves who had always prided themselves for being more _agile._

He smiled when he heard footsteps on the roof tiles. He turned slowly and smiled at the guard who was raising his gun to shoot him. In one fluid moment, he leapt from his position and let himself fall towards the haystack below him. Just before he hit the cart, he flipped in the air and landed easily on his back.

A sense of pure exhilaration engulfed him and for a few seconds he laughed inwardly at the guards. He peeked through the straws, saw no guards in his view, and jumped out. This was going to be a good day for…

Before he could complete his thought, he landed awkwardly on his left foot. He grunted and steadied himself on a bench. Limping towards the _Rosa in Fiore,_ he cursed himself for letting his pride get in the way.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*

"Must your visits always consist of me taking care of your injuries?" Claudia scolded. "You're an older man now."

"Claudia!" Ezio interjected and then hissed when his sister put a cool ointment on his tender ankle. "I am not that old."

Claudia smiled cheekily at him. "Ah! It's about your ego. Ezio, it's time for you to let others help you. I was under the impression that you were recruiting Assassins to our order."

Ezio scowled at her. "It's taking longer than I had hoped. No one seems to have the discipline and aptitude to take on this huge task."

Claudia crossed her arms. "And you believe you were born with these skills?"

Ezio got up gently from the chair. "Skills can be taught. But a person must have the patience and determination to learn them."

Claudia shrugged. "Where are you off to now?"

Ezio put on his armor, making sure his weapons were still intact. "The Banker. We need to find him quick. With him out of the way, Cesare will be cut off from his finances and we would have averted a war."

Claudia nodded. "I'll see if my girls can find out more. Ezio?"

Ezio turned to look at his sister. "Be careful and keep your eyes open. A lot of people in Roma would be valuable to our cause."

Ezio gave her a brief nod and walked out of the brothel. His mind reeled with her words, but he pushed them away.

He could take of himself. He didn't need novices hindering his mission.

Just then a cry erupted from near the bridge. With a hand on his sword he headed towards it to see four guards surrounding a lone woman.

He smiled and headed towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

On closer inspection, Ezio realized that he had made a mistake. The captive was a girl at least fifteen to twenty years younger to him. She was dressed in a tattered emerald green dress and her hair was uncombed and wild. Dirt and blood smears covered her face, hands and clothes. Her shoes had worn out and Ezio guessed she had walked a long way from wherever her home was. She didn't possess the zesty vigor of Roma girls.

He looked at the way she wielded the sword and groaned. Her fingers clumsily clasped the hilt and it was inevitable that her weapon would be knocked out of her hands.

He walked in long strides towards the guards. The weapon belonged to the Borgia guards and how she came into possessing it didn't bother him. In one fluid moment, he stepped between two guards and stabbed them with his hidden blade, while the girl's sword was knocked off her hands. The guard was about to strike her when Ezio stabbed him sharply in the blade.

"Say your prayers, stronzo!" the guard said.

Ezio kicked him in his kneecaps, snatched his sword and bludgeoned him with it.

"Requiescat in pace, bastardo!" Ezio said silently and turned towards the girl. "Are you fine?"

The girl studied him and whimpered. "Si."

Ezio nodded and started to walk away when she made a sound.

"You wield the sword well. Teach me how to fight, per favore."

Ezio gave a short laugh. "Forgive me for being rude, Signorina. But you don't possess the skills to fight."

"I heard you were recruiting new Assassins." she said.

"So you've heard." The girl nodded quickly. "I am sorry to tell you that you don't have it in you."

"I seek revenge." the girl said strongly. "Help me avenge the death of someone who was very close to me."

Ezio placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The road to vengeance is not for everyone. It is better to..."

"Basta!" the girl said. "I've heard it all before. You think I'm weak because of my gender. I will have my revenge with or without your help."

"Then I shall have to disappoint you. It is best for you to leave this city. You're not from here, I can tell." Ezio handed her a small pouch. "This will help you with your travels, food, water and clothes."

The girl gaped at him as he took her hand and placed the pouch. "Safe travels." he said and walked away.

A few feet away, he paused and turned to look at her still staring at the pouch and looking dejected. Ezio shrugged and got up on his horse. In all these years, he had met several people, yet somehow he felt like he knew her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucia Veneziano had endured a hard and perilous journey all the way from Firenze. With only a few florins, she had managed to travel all the way to Roma, relying solely on the kindness of strangers; and she had met plenty of them on the way. A man had given her food, a child had given her water and a woman had given her a ride in her carriage, all the way to Venice; even fed her along the way and it was in Venice where she learnt that her target was traveling to Roma.

Lucia had sat down near the Rialto Bridge, her feet aching, her fingers numb with cold and a stone in her heart.

Her motive to escape changed swiftly to revenge when she looked down at a locket her Mother had gifted her on her Birthday. And now they were gone-murdered by a callous man who only cared about the money that was owed to him.

She had cried then; her fear dissipating and lighting a tiny flame of anger. She had lost her parents when she was only six and then adopted by the Veneziano's who were family friends. They had given her their names, made her feel part of the family and educated her.

The least she could do for them was avenge their untimely and unfair deaths and it was there that she had overhead from citizens that Ezio Auditore was in Roma. If there was one person who could help her it was him. She looked at the pouch in her hands and wondered what to do with it. Her first instinct had been to throw it back at the Assassin, but she had resisted at the very last second and decided that she might need it after all.

She walked towards the city and held her breath. There he was. She quickly hid behind a pillar and peeked through the cracks. The Banker was what he was called. He travelled all over Firenze and Venezia collecting his debts and making investments- and in her experience, even murdering people who failed to pay him back.

Lucia followed him quietly and saw him heading towards a building adorned with red curtains and flowers. She had lived in Firenze long enough to know what a brothel looked like. The streets that led to La Rosa Colta in Firenze were strictly prohibited to her, yet she had caught a glimpse of the ill-famed building once when she had been out with friends.

She saw The Banker arguing with a well-dressed woman who looked like the Madam of the brothel and saw him walk away in huff. From a distance she caught a few words and smiled to herself. She walked away quickly and headed towards the market. The Banker wasn't happy with the courtesans and wanted 'fresh' girls.

Lucia walked towards the tailors and took out the money pouch. She didn't need Ezio's help after all. She would show him what she could do.

Lucia looked at the dress she had bought and huddled closer towards the lone rock near the cliff. This was the only hiding place she could find in the whole of Roma where thieves and gangs couldn't find her and take what little she had.

She had seen a gang of bandits on her first day in Roma. They called themselves The Centi Occhi gang and before her very eyes they had once snatched a pouch of money from a nobleman and stabbed him in the chest.

Lucia started to sob softly. She had been so scared that she had run away, and now she felt ashamed of herself. This was the second time when she had done nothing.

Not anymore, she told herself determinedly and wiped away her tears. With the rest of the money, she had bought food, rose water, new shoes and a dagger. Her hands traced the stiletto she had hidden under her dress. This was the weapon which would pierce her enemy's chest.

For now, she would sleep and wait till morning.

After bathing in the lake at dawn, Lucia nibbled at the morsel of bread and ran her plan through her mind. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

The plan was to wait for The Banker to arrive at the brothel, pose as one of the courtesans and seduce him. Then when he took her to a room or his house, she would stab him with her new dagger.

Lucia dressed herself in her new dress and frowned at her reflection in the water. Her parents would be so ashamed to see her dressed in clothes that accentuated her cleavage and showed most of her left thigh.

Lucia took a hold of herself and made her way to the brothel.

An hour later. She was still hiding behind a pillar when she heard someone call her.

"Posso aiutarti?"

Lucia felt her face get warm when she saw a courtesan looking at her quizzically. She looked at her blankly and then smiled.

"Si. I was er...looking for…"

"Who is that?" the Madam spoke.

Lucia felt her throat tighten.

The Madam studied her and then nodded. "Teodora sent you?"

Lucia narrowed her gaze. She had heard that name before, but couldn't remember where.

"Ah! You're from Venezia!" the courtesan said excitedly.

Lucia quickly regained her composure and remembered. Teodora was a name she had heard quite a few times on the streets of Venezia and not exactly from the respectable people of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

In a matter of seconds, Lucia suddenly found herself surrounded by courtesans who began to study her from top to bottom. She sucked in her breath and raced her mind to come up with anything to convince the Madam.

"The Banker is here." a courtesan announced.

"Let's see what the Venetians can do." another one snickered.

"They sure dress provocatively." Lucia looked at the dresses they were wearing and wished her own cream colored dress had a cloak or a piece of large cloth she could hide the side of her exposed leg with.

"The dress looks like silk." One of the courtesans said, examining her dress carefully.

"No. That can't be. Surely the Venetians aren't paid that much." The courtesans started to feel the material of her dress and Lucia started to pull away.

"Girls!" the Madam scolded. "Go and welcome him inside."

The courtesans quickly followed orders and dispersed from the room.

Lucia stood awkwardly as the Madam studied her. "I trust Teodora has explained your mission?"

Lucia swallowed and stared at her, not understanding.

"Ezio will be here soon with further instructions."

"The Assassin? Why?"

The Madam looked at her quizzically but before she could answer, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ah! You've filled my request." The Banker drawled.

Lucia turned around sharply and gasped. Her enemy was standing right before her, ogling at her, and all she could do was stand stiffly.

"Turn around for me." The Banker demanded. Lucia felt her shoulders stiffen and she found herself unable to move.

"Certamente." The Madam said quickly. "Twirl for our guest."

Lucia turned around woodenly and winced when she felt a calloused thick hand on her naked shoulder.

"Exquisite." he said and trailed his hand to her waist.

Lucia closed her eyes and clasped her hand over her concealed weapon. In her mind, she pictured stabbing him several times. All she had to do, was remove the weapon and use it, regardless of where she was. The guards would kill her after that, but it would be so worth it.

"She'll do." The Banker said and gestured to his guards. "Tell her to be ready the day after tomorrow."

Lucia snapped her eyes open and turned around to see The Banker already leaving.

As soon as he was out of the room, the Madam grabbed her by her arm.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

The Madam frowned at her. "You're not a courtesan from Venice. I've seen the way you behaved right now."

"I was nervous." she lied.

The Madam stood right before her. "And I'm not naive. The way you cringed at his touch was evident."

A courtesan entered the room then. "Your brother has arrived."

The Madam smiled. "Ask Ezio to come here." She looked at Lucia suspiciously. "We may have an intruder in our midst."

For the past few days, Ezio felt like he was losing his mind. Everywhere he went, he could see Cristina's face and memories of her flooded in his head. He saw her in the market buying spices once and then again the next day buying masks; and each time he approached her only to find an irritated woman glaring back at him.

After making a hasty retreat, he would try to concentrate on his mission only to find himself drifting off to Cristina again. He remembered how they had first met and how he had saved her from the disgusting lusty paws of Vieri di Pazzi. He had so enjoyed beating him up and then later he had followed Cristina, who after her initial shyness had given in and kissed him.

"Your sister would like to speak to you." a courtesan whispered in passing, breaking through his thoughts.

Ezio gave her a subtle nod and headed towards the Rosa in Fiore, trying to concentrate on why Claudia had asked for him. It probably had something to do with The Banker, but his mind wandered towards Cristina again. He remembered how she had come to him when his family had been wrongly executed. She had aided him, comforting him and extracting a promise from him that he wouldn't hurt the guards as they had just been following orders.

Ezio smiled ruefully. He had broken that promise plenty of times.

"Ezio!" Claudia called.

He blinked at her and saw that he had arrived at the brothel.

"You walked right past me!"

Ezio bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Let's go inside."

Once inside, Claudia asked the courtesans to leave and take their clients to the rooms.

"Something has happened." she said.

"I was about to send a message to Teodora."

"That won't be necessary anymore."

"Oh?"

Claudia shook her head and started to pace to and fro. "I thought she had been sent by Teodora. And then The Banker arrived and selected her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"This girl from Firenze-Lucia something. I have spoken to her and it seems she wants to exact revenge from The Banker. However, she's not trained and she could mess up our whole plan!" Claudia babbled.

"No! We cannot trust her! Bring her down. I want to meet this woman."

Claudia sat down on a chair. "Well, apparently you've both already met. She told me she asked you to recruit her and train her, but you declined."

Ezio thought back to the people and faces he had seen recently and then suddenly remembered. "I asked her to leave Roma!"

Claudia nodded. "That's what she told me, although I can't understand why. We are short-handed."

"She was too inexperienced." Ezio replied.

"So were you." Claudia reminded. "I have noticed that you only hire men."

Ezio sat down beside her. "Women need to be protected, not sent into war."

"I can't believe you think like that. Women are equally capable of wielding swords."

"I am not having this argument with you!" Ezio said sternly.

"Then it's settled. Lucia will go with The Banker."

Ezio started to get angry. "This isn't a game." he reminded. "Killing him would render Cesare helpless. Without his finances, he won't be able to finance his army."

"He chose Lucia. If we send someone else, he'll get suspicious."

Ezio put up his hands exasperatedly. "If something goes wrong, it will be on you."

"I will train her." Claudia said stubbornly.

Ezio walked away from her and out the door. He made his way to the Tiber and chucked a pebble at it. Why did his sister have to be so difficult?


	5. Chapter 5

The Banker was greeted with much fanfare and adulation, much to Ezio's displeasure. He disposed of the guard's uniform and put on his armor which he had previously hidden in case of an emergency such as this. His victim's body had been discovered much before he had anticipated.

He grumbled as he put the hood over his head and hoped it wasn't one of those days where everything was going to go wrong. And it was then that he remembered the new recruit. No, just an intruder in his delicately balanced network. If she failed to distract The Banker, then chances were pretty good that the other courtesans might be in danger.

He made his way into a small enclosure and waited for the courtesans arrived. It was all on her now.

Lucia walked closely with the other courtesans, even though she was well aware of their disdain for her. They were whispering about her and Lucia once again clasped her hand over a dagger she had carefully hidden under her skirts.

Things were not what they had appeared to be. Yesterday, she had made a startling discovery when she spotted a thief entering the brothel. Instead of requesting for a courtesan, he hurriedly made his way into the Madam's chambers. Lucia had crept closer to the door and saw him handing over a letter to Ezio's sister. They discussed something in low voices after which the thief bowed briefly and sprinted off. It was then that she had understood that the courtesans weren't the only ones working closely with the Assassins- the thieves were in it too and she imagined how much further the network extended.

"Don't ruin it." a courtesan told her. Lucia frowned at her. They didn't give her their names and she wasn't asked hers. But after today, that wouldn't matter. They would each go their own separate ways and she would finally begin her life anew, although the thought of that now made her feel anxious.

A guard walked up to them and grabbed her arm. "He has asked for you."

Lucia broke free from his grip and massaged her wrist. "I'll go freshen up." she said firmly.

The guard grinned at her. "Ah, you're a feisty one."

Lucia clenched her hand and walked away to where Claudia had told them all to go on Ezio's orders.

She walked in and almost bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." Ezio said gruffly.

Lucia stepped back and absent-mindedly felt for her dagger. To her annoyance, Ezio noticed the movement but said nothing.

As the other courtesans arrived, he gave them instructions to distract the guards and sneak back to the Rosa in Fiore with the chest.

Lucia looked at him silently and felt a flutter in her stomach when he asked them to leave so that he could speak to her alone.

"You have the most important job of all." he said.

"You'll have to keep him distracted so that we can all complete our tasks. And, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"He's a dangerous man. Be careful and don't make any impulsive decisions."

Lucia swallowed and stepped up. "I want to be the one to kill him."

Ezio crossed his arms and grinned. "You think you're up to it?"

Lucia nodded quietly.

"Let's hear your plan."

Lucia swallowed. "As soon as we are alone, I'll stab him with my..." Lucia gasped when she didn't find her dagger.

Ezio brought it out from his sash and gave a short laugh. "This little blade?" Lucia made a grab for it but Ezio dodged her hands. "First of all, The Banker would not be alone. He is well known for throwing orgies. Chances are that there would be men, women and guards surrounding him at all time."

"If you had just trained me..."

"No. You should have taken my advice in the first place and left Roma. Now go and move into position."

Lucia watched Ezio leave and called behind him. "If you kill him, I'll never forgive you!"

But all she heard from him was laughter.

Lucia braced herself as she was led to The Banker. Ezio's warnings played in her head and started to make her feel giddy. Suddenly, everything was becoming too much for her. The Banker was a murderous man and if he so my as suspected her, she would be killed right on the spot.

Lucia wished desperately that she had her dagger to make her feel safe.

"Bellisimo!" The Banker said and wrapped his grubby hands around her waist.

Lucia immediately stiffened and held her breath as he instructed his guards to follow closely with the chest.

She turned to look at the other courtesans who frowned at her but gestured to her to loosen up and remember everything she had learnt yesterday from them.

Lucia took a deep breath and let her hands caress The Bankers bare chest. She bit back on the nausea and smiled seductively at him.

"I hear you're from Venezia." he said and they started to walk.

"Indeed." she replied, keeping her voice steady.

"Venetian girls are very beautiful."

"Grazie." she smiled. "I am Bianca."

"Juan Borgia." he replied and nodded to one of his guards.

Lucia watched the guard disappear into the crowds and then turned to look for Ezio. She started to feel nervous when she didn't see him anywhere.

"You're distracted." Juan said.

"I have never seen such beautiful lights before." she answered quickly.

"Not even during the carnivale?"

Lucia held her breath then released it slowly. She was losing him and he was asking way too many questions. She remembered what Claudia told her, and then turned to whisper in his ear.

"I can't wait for us to be alone, caro mio." she said seductively and twirled her hand on his chest. She felt Juan's hand around her waist squeeze and then travel lower.

Lucia closed her eyes and held her breath. Just a few moments longer and then the fat bastard would be dead.

"You must excuse me." Juan said, breaking into her thoughts. She looked at him and saw a Papal guard standing next to him. "I must take care of a certain...nuisance."

Lucia made a mock disappointed face and then walked away, swaying her hips. She walked over to the corner and took out her hand fan. Claudia had taught her to do this to signal important news.

"What is it?" she heard a voice call behind her.

Lucia swallowed and resisted from turning to look at him. "His name is Juan Borgia."

"Cesare's cousin?" Ezio asked in surprise.

"Si. I think he suspects you of being here. A Papal guard was here."

"I'll take care of this. If a Papal guard is here, then Cesare can't be far behind."

Lucia turned around. "You must let me kill him." she pleaded.

"No! You're too naive and it's too dangerous."

Lucia looked at him and felt like crying. "If it were Uberto, would you have let him go?"

"That was different."

"You didn't have the skills you possess now. It was dangerous then too, but you let your desperation for revenge overcome your lack of abilities."

"One mistake could kill us all." Ezio said. "And Cesare would continue his tyranny and doom all of Roma."

"Please let me avenge my family. I will do anything you ask me of."

Ezio studied her for a moment and turned her around. "Then we have a deal." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

While Cesare Borgia was giving his speech about the unification of Italy, all Ezio could think about was raising his arm and shooting him in the face with his hidden gun. Everything and all his problems would be over right now.

Unfortunately, right now he wasn't in position to take aim. After carefully infiltrating the party and blending with the courtesans, he had only time to jump into a haystack before more guards had come in, announcing the arrival of Cesare. Now he only wished that the haystack had been closer to where Cesare was standing as taking even a small step without thinking, could land him in the midst of several guards and all his plans would be in vain. All in good time, he promised himself. Cesare's death was imminent.

In the meantime, he was in the right position to take out a guard and slip out. Cesare had receded behind walls and he could hear the gallops of his horse.

"Soon." he muttered to himself. Soon, Cesare would die by his blade and the whole of Roma would be rid of him.

He stepped towards a group of people and waited as the guards passed him by. The people in the party were drunk and paid no heed as he moved slowly through the groups towards a bench which was closer to where Juan was walking. Music blared all around him and the almost naked guests swaggered.

He risked a glance and saw that the first part of his plan had worked. Lucia had slipped away discreetly and Gina had taken her place without Juan even realizing it. He stepped out of the group and took his place on the bench. Everything was set. He eyed his escape route near the pillars and hoped that he had thought of everything. A small error on anyone's part would result in a lot of innocent people being killed.

In a sudden flash, he remembered what Cristina had once told him. She had extracted a promise from him once, to never hurt innocent guards because they were merely following orders of his enemies. He had broken that promise so many times, he mused. But tonight, he was beginning to doubt his own plan. Last minute changes rarely went smoothly and he could only hope that the drunk yet innocent people wouldn't get hurt in the chaos that was about to occur. The Banker stepped closer to him and Ezio's reflexes kicked in. In one swift move, he stood up, stabbed The Banker and turned him around and away from the guards.

Now it was all up to Lucia.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*

Lucia was holding her breath when the switch happened. At Ezio's orders, a group of courtesans moved to her side and took her with them leaving Juan talking to a guest. In a dark corner, she quickly undressed and exchanged her clothes with another courtesan.

Everything moved quickly and suddenly she was surrounded by courtesans once again and led towards a building right near a row of benches. One of the guests was giving a speech in a drunken slur and the others raised their glasses at him. Lucia could only hear gibberish spurting from his mouth.

"Move your hips." one of the courtesans whispered and Lucia started to sway gently on command.

"Smile." another one instructed and Lucia complied.

She looked for Ezio and didn't see him anywhere. Behind her the courtesan who had taken her place had her arm wrapped around Juan's waist while he talked to a man wearing only a loincloth.

So far so good; he hadn't suspected anything yet. She would only have one chance at this. Once the speech was over, the crowd dispersed and Lucia heard a muffled cry behind her.

"Oh no! He's hurting her!" A courtesan shrieked.

Lucia felt her heart sink when she spotted Juan strangling the courtesan. She started towards them, when another courtesan pulled her back.

"Stay in position."

"We have to help her!" she cried but the courtesan pulled her away and hid her behind a tree.

"Wait for your signal." she said grimly.

Lucia suddenly felt nauseous and clutched a branch to steady herself.

Moments passed quickly and suddenly she heard a woman cry. Lucia peeked through the branches and saw Ezio near the benches with Juan in his arms. Blood oozed from Juan's arm and she spotted Ezio speaking to him.

She walked out of her hiding spot and headed towards him, with her hand over the dagger Ezio had given back to her.

As planned, Ezio sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and leapt. The guards followed him eagerly and the people quickly headed towards the exit. Lucia moved towards The Banker and knelt beside him.

"Guards!" he was yelling.

Lucia stared at him and felt her fury burning through her. Before her was the man who had taken away the people who had adopted her and cared for her. Just because they had failed to pay back a debt, The Banker had ordered his men to kill the whole family. Even in his last moments, her parents had hidden her from the guards, instead of concealing themselves.

She felt her throat close in as she remembered. The Banker laid his eyes on her.

"Get a Dottore!" he pleaded and holding up a bloody hand. "I'm losing blood."

"And now you'll lose your life!" she screamed at him and brought her dagger down on his chest. The Banker yelped in surprise and pain.

"I hope you burn in hell, Bastardo!" she said, pulling the knife out and bringing it down again. "Die! Just die you pezza di merda!"

She was crying, but Lucia barely noticed it. She watched Juan's eyes flicker close and waited until his heart stopped beating. When she didn't feel a pulse, she got up. It was over. Juan was dead and her revenge was complete.

Behind her, she heard a guard cry out. Lucia turned to look at a guard walking towards her with his sword drawn out.

"Laggiu!" he called to the other guards.

Lucia wiped at her tears, got up and started to run. Ezio had told her exactly where to go and true to his words, she found a horse waiting under the trees. She got up on the steed and pulled on the reins.

"Go!" she yelled at the horse and he instantly started to gallop away. Ezio had even told her where to go, but at the very last second, Lucia hesitated and rode her horse in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

As the hours passed, Ezio started to feel even hotter. A bead of sweat slid down his nose and onto his hand. Beneath him, his horse grazed restlessly and neighed irritably.

"Soon." he said, patting the horse's head.

"Ser Ezio!" a voice called.

Ezio was hiding under the shadow of a tree, and he was glad to finally move out of it.

The young thief came running towards him. His shirt was blotched with sweat and his hair matted against the forehead.

"Is it done?"

In the moonlight, the thief's face glowed. "Si." he panted. "But..."

"But? What is it Ilio?" Ezio asked impatiently.

"I saw her heading in another direction."

Ezio considered this news and gritted his teeth. He hated when his orders weren't followed precisely. Especially since it was for her benefit. "Where?"

Ilio looked at him with wide eyes. "I lost the trail. Perhaps Ciro would know..."

Ezio nodded thoughtfully, annoyed that the thief had been so careless. "Bene. I'll let you know your instructions."

He clutched the reins when Ilio fidgeted.

"What is it?"

Ilio swallowed. "I saw the guards...er...trail the courtesans."

"What?"

Ilio explained how one of the guards had gotten suspicious of the courtesan who had stolen the box and then informed another one. "They followed on horsebacks!" Ilio finished nervously.

"They were headed to the Rosa in Fiore!" Ezio thought loudly. He pulled and the reins and rode off quickly. If anything happened to Claudia or his mother he would tear off their limbs!

He had barely entered the city, when he quickly dismounted from his horse and sprinted towards the brothel.

"Ezio! The guards followed us back!" a courtesan cried, running towards him.

"Wait here." he told the distraught courtesan and threw open the door. For a second, he couldn't understand what he was seeing. Four guards lay wounded on the floor while Claudia stood over them, a dagger in her hand.

"My sister can fight." were the words that came out. Relief washed over him and was quickly replaced by pride.

Claudia put up her chin and smirked.

"My children have finally come to their senses." Maria said, coming from the other room.

Ezio smiled back at his sister and then glanced at the dagger his sister was holding. He had seen one exactly like that in Machiavelli's hands. He considered asking her sister about it and then thought otherwise. After all, he had just made up with her and now, accusing her for something he wasn't completely sure of was unnecessary.

Someone knocked on the door and Claudia held up her dagger.

"Easy." Ezio said, putting a gentle hand on hers. "I'm expecting a message."

The door opened and a thief was led inside.

"Ciro." Ezio said. "Do you have the information I require?"

The thief nodded hastily. "The cliffs overlooking the Colosseo."

"What is this about?" his mother asked.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Where's Lucia?" Claudia asked and looked around the room.

"She took off." Ezio replied.

"Is the Banker dead?" Claudia asked.

"Yes. I have something to take care of."

Ezio started to leave when Claudia called him.

"Go easy on her." she reminded him. "She's just lost her family recently."

Ezio didn't reply and didn't turn around. He opened the door and walked out into the warm humid night.


	8. Chapter 8

Rome was beautiful. Ever since she had first arrived, instead of taking in the sights of the Colosseum, The Pantheon or the Castel Sant'Angelo, she had focused her mind on only one thing- to find The Banker.

Lucia leaned back on a rock and hugged her knees.

She remembered telling her father one day that she aspired to become an actor one day. She had been only fourteen then. Theatre was something she had fallen in love with ever since her father had taken her to watch a play when she was twelve. Even though she hadn't understood every word or even the story, she had watched enthusiastically as the actors emoted. She especially loved the lights and the costumes.

But when she had told her father of her dreams, he had become angry. "It's disgraceful for a woman to do theatre." he had said.

"You need to learn housework from your mother. When you get married, your husband will expect you to take care of a house and make it a home."

Lucia had walked off angrily and told herself that she would run away when she was old enough and join the theatre in Venice.

She gazed at the Colosseo and felt a shiver run through her. How she had longed to perform there. She had so many dreams and one maniacal man had ripped everything away from her.

Lucia remembered the day her father had come rushing home and told her to hide. She had stood stubbornly; demanding answers when her father had called out to get mother, informing her that 'his' men were coming for them. Her mother had paled and grabbed her arm and led her to the cupboard where she had then hidden her.

She still remembered feeling the claw of fear clutch at her limbs when she heard the door break open. There were screams and then a gunshot.

"Please!" her mother had pleaded and Lucia heard her step in front of the closet. Another gunshot ripped through the air and Lucia heard her mother slump outside.

Like a coward, she had clamped down her hand so that she wouldn't scream and alert the guards to her presence.

A tear rolled down her face and before she could stop herself, she broke into loud sobs.

Lucia reminded herself that her family had now been avenged and they could finally rest in peace. She had done that and it was all over now.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of horse hooves and reached instinctively for her dagger. Wiping away her tears she promised herself she wouldn't hide again. Ever.

Lucia held her breath as she heard footsteps coming in her direction. If those were guards, she didn't know what she would do. Tonight, she had killed a wounded man, but the guards coming towards her wouldn't be. _It's all Ezio's fault_ , she thought. If he had trained her to be an assassin she wouldn't have been in this predicament. Her mind flashed with a memory of when she had been in Firenze. Her friend's elder sister had been friends with Cristina Vespucci and they had all been neighbors. On the day Ezio had been accused of treason, she had looked down upon Cristina as a traitor too. She couldn't imagine how anyone could still help and love a traitor. But all that was before she knew the truth and ever since her family had been killed, she knew that only one man could help her avenge them.

Lucia readied her dagger and crept out of the corner, ready to attack, when her hand was suddenly grasped and her weapon fell with a clatter.

"Easy." he said firmly.

"You?" Lycia said and struggled to free herself from his grasp. Ezio let her go and stepped back. "Stop doing that!" she rubbed her arm and glared at him.

"And what should I stop doing?"

"Knocking my dagger off my hands!" she complained.

"It's a reflex." he shrugged and his expression suddenly grew grave. "What are you doing here?"

Lucia walked towards a rock and sat down, still rubbing her shoulder. "I don't know." she replied not looking at him.

"I specifically told you to come back to the brothel."

Lucia shifted, still not looking at him. "I felt safer here. I needed some time to myself. I don't know."

Ezio stepped towards her and sighed. "Perhaps it was better you hadn't come. The guards followed the courtesans to the Rosa in Fiore."

"What? Is everyone okay?" Lucia asked clasping her hand to her chest.

"Si." Ezio said. "What do you intend to do now."

Lucia looked up at him and then back at the Colosseo. "For so long, I have only had one purpose- to seek revenge. And now that I have it, I feel...empty. Like I have no purpose in my life anymore."

Ezio sat down next to her and gazed at the Colosseo.

"I've learnt something tonight. I had misjudged some people. Any person can be strong when the situation demands it."

"You thought women were weak." Lucia accused.

"No!" Ezio said adamantly. "Women are stronger, and that's why they must be guarded and protected from those who want to bring them down. But it was wrong for me to assume they didn't need to be taught the skills to fight."

Lucia stared at the dew on the grass and said nothing. She still couldn't believe that Ezio Auditore da Firenze was apologizing and admitting he was wrong.

"This isn't your fight." he continued. "But if you seek purpose to your life, if you feel like you could make a difference in Roma and help its people, then help our order. Fight for us. Join us."

Ezio stood up and offered his hand to her. Lucia stared at it and swallowed. She raised her hand and felt a shiver race through her when their hands touched. She let him pull her up and smiled.

"I would like to." She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucia had never felt such ache in her muscles as she had in the past two weeks. Along with the other apprentices, she spent sixteen grueling hours training to become an Assassin and spent sleepless nights massaging her aching limbs. She remembered doing household chores in Firenze and wished she could go back to doing the simple tasks that at those times had appeared so tedious.

Lucia sighed and then grinned to herself. The buckets she had to fill with water didn't seem like such a terrible chore and her Mother would have felt so relieved not to hear her incessant complaining.

"You're holding the sword all wrong." Machiavelli told her, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

"Oh!" she said in a small voice, embarrassed that the others were now staring at her.

"Your sword is going to be your faithful companion during a battle." he told her, taking the sword deftly from her fingers. He gripped the hilt and showed her the stance. "In a battle, you'll be all alone and you'll only have your sword to help you defend yourself and survive."

He struck the blade in air and Lucia stepped back quickly.

"Machiavelli is right!" a burly man said in a hoarse voice.

"Bartolomeo!" Machiavelli said.

"Salute!" he greeted and put his arm around Machiavelli's shoulder.

"He's right. Your sword is your best friend. I named mine Bianca and I would marry her if I wasn't already married to Pantasilea."

Machiavelli grinned and then led him away to talk about something.

Lucia looked at her sword and sighed. She couldn't wait to be promoted and learn new skills do that she could join Ezio in his battles.

Stepping inside the Tiber Island after weeks brought well sought peace into his tired mind. The candles were all lit up, the walls were decorated with sweet smelling flowers and the deep red carpets were laid out. He stood staring at the insignia of his Order and felt pride and gratitude. The Assassin's Order had given him so much, and today he was here as the first of the Assassin's was to be inducted into the Order.

Ezio beamed at the hall and watched as Machiavelli entered with Stefano- the man he had rescued from the guards months before and who was from today going to be an Assassin.

"Machiavelli." he greeted.

"Ezio. How did it go with the French?" Machiavelli asked.

"As always, I have succeeded." He replied solemnly. He was facing pressure from La Volpe who was convinced that Niccolo was a traitor, but he had yet to find substantial evidence.

"Along with Stefano, we have two recruits being promoted to Guerriero and five being promoted to Mercenario."

Ezio nodded and watched as Claudia walked silently into the room. It was just a glance, but in all years of his training he didn't miss the quick knowing glance between his sister and Machiavelli. This angered him, but confronting them now wasn't a good idea considering they would be surrounded by recruits in ten minutes.

"What about my sister?" he asked a bit harshly.

Machiavelli looked taken aback and then paused. "She is doing fairly well considering she's managing the Rosa in Fiore and training every day."

"Claudia." Ezio said coming towards her and taking her hands. "I'm glad to hear about your progress. You and the courtesans have done well, decorating this hall."

Claudia beamed at him and embraced him. "It's good to see you, Ezio."

"Call the Recruits. The time grows short."

Claudia started to go and then stopped. "I've heard that Caterina is coming to see you. According to Ilio, she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Caterina? Here?" Ezio asked. "Bene. I will speak to her once she's here."

When his sister had left, he turned towards Machiavelli again. "I've noticed you haven't spoken about one of our Recruits. How is Lucia doing in her training?"

Machiavelli sighed. "She does show great determination and trains vigorously. But her combat skills haven't improved much. She is however doing rather well in pick-pocketing and blending. La Volpe had only praises for her. The Courtesans think she'll make a fine actress, but that's not what we're training them to be."

"No skill is futile."Ezio reminded him. "An assassin must use whatever skill and talent to survive. Regardless, I have noticed this too and therefore only assigned her simple missions."

Machiavelli nodded thoughtfully and gestured towards the Assassins as they entered the hall.

During the ceremony, Ezio gave his speech and reminded the Recruits of all the things they stood for. "Remember, Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted."

As Stefano was branded on his left ring finger, he looked up to see Lucia watching Stefano and wincing. He smiled inwardly and then led Stefano up to the roof so that he could perform the Leap of Faith.

Just then, Ilio entered and informed him of Caterina's arrival. Ezio went down to greet her and took her to the hall for the feast.

"It's nice to see you again." Caterina told him. "It's been so long."

Ezio smiled at her and passed her a plate. "It's good to see you too." He said but he wondered why she was really here. The last time, Caterina had come to the villa on a mission to ask him for aid. As far as he had heard, Forli wasn't in any immediate danger of being attacked.

As they ate, Caterina leaned over and whispered in his ear. "How about we go somewhere private and...talk."

Ezio felt a twinge of lust forming inside him, but he pushed it away. When she had admitted on using him at the Castello, he had felt betrayed and used. He still couldn't believe that he had thought that Caterina actually liked him. Nevertheless, Caterina looked like she did have something on her mind, and as her friend, he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Certamente." He replied and got up. Caterina walked away first and Ezio turned to make his excuses to Machiavelli. As he walked away from the hall, he glanced up to see Lucia looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Come on." Caterina told him and Ezio followed her up to his small room.

"How can I be of help?" he asked, once she had locked the room behind her.

"I thought we could use a little time for...succor." Her hands caressed his chest and then his shoulders. "You've been working so hard."

Ezio closed his eyes, trying to walk away from temptation and finding himself unable to. Caterina's arms were around him and she was pressing softly against him. He could smell her hair and her sultry voice was making him weak.

"Caterina." he said, pulling away her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding her hands.

"What do you mean, Ezio? You know why I'm here." She said.

Ezio kissed her hands and pulled away from her. "If there is help that you seek, then you no longer need to do this. You are my friend and I am willing to help you."

He watched as Caterina looked away, blushing so bright that her cheeks matched her hair.

"It is true. I have come here to seek your aid." She said quietly. "Forli needs your assistance. There are some man who threaten to destroy my city and I need your help in eliminating them. I would have taken care of it myself, but I cannot allow my people to think that they're being ruled by a cold hearted murderer anymore. My children too..." she hesitated and blinked.

Ezio took a deep breath. A woman crying always got to him. He walked over to her and put an arm around her. "Your children are proud of you."

Caterina nodded. "I know. Still, I require your help in building a guild there. You've done well in Roma, perhaps a few citizens in Forli could also be inducted?"

Ezio looked out the window at the darkened sky and for a brief second he saw Cristina, walking down the road, smiling at him. He closed his eyes, opened them again and saw no one.

"I'm afraid I have other things I must attend to. However, Stefano would gladly go with you to Forli and help you." A thought occurred to him then. "Ah, but Stefano is to leave to Venezia for a mission. As soon as he comes back..."

"Si." Caterina said morosely. "I have some errands in Roma to take care of anyway."

Ezio nodded and opened the door. "Are you coming downstairs?"

"I'm tired after my journey." she replied wearily and Ezio left her alone. He was about to enter the hall when he noticed Stefano walking in through the front door.

"Stefano? Are you still here? I thought you were leaving for Venezia. It would be better if you leave right now as..."

"But Mentore!" Stefano interjected. "The mission I've received from you states that I must gather evidence from an official, which I've just completed. It took me ten minutes."

"What?" Ezio took the mission package from him and read it. "It does. But this mission wasn't assigned to you."

Stefano looked at him in surprise. "I did think that this mission was a bit too simple for me. "

"But the experience wasn't." Ezio told him, although in his mind he was trying to remember who he had assigned this task to. "Have you seen anyone leave?"

"I did see Annetta and Francesco leave on their missions. The rest of them leave tomorrow morning. Oh, and Lucia also left."

Ezio gritted his teeth as he remembered. He had given the mission to her and she in turn had disobeyed his orders once again and switched her mission with Stefano's. "I have another mission for you." he told him. "You are to leave with Caterina Sforza and go to Forli where you will establish our Order. Is that clear?"

"But Mentore, where are you going?" Stefano asked.

"You are not leaving again, are you?" Claudia asked, coming in from the hall. "You've just arrived and you promised me you'll rest. You need a vacation Ezio."

Ezio opened the front door and called for his horse. "I will. Soon."

"Now!" Claudia scolded. "You are way too tired. You promised me and Mother you would take it easy for a month.

Ezio got on his horse and took the reins. "I will. I promise." He said and rode away.

He still couldn't believe that Lucia had done this. What had gotten into her? Was she trying to get killed? The roads at this time were dangerous and she wasn't that skilled to take on thieves and guards.

He rode as fast as he could and an hour later found himself not twenty feet away from where the guards had surrounded Lucia. Ezio checked his hidden blade and got down. If she had been hurt, they were going to pay for this dearly.


	10. Chapter 10

With five swords pointed all around her, Lucia realized she could either surrender herself to the guards of Forli or fight back, even though chances were pretty slim that she would survive.

She reached for her sword and remembered Machiavelli's words.

"If you ever find yourself in a position where there isn't a way out, remember, always fall back on your strengths."

Lucia looked at the faces of the guards and saw only anger and resentment. It would only be a matter of seconds before they struck her and what could she do to save herself? She was an actress but these guards didn't look as if they were going to buy into her theatrics. Her second option lay inside a small pocket in her dress. A smoke bomb would buy her enough time to make her escape. She was about to pull it out and fling it on the ground when she noticed a flash of white behind the guards.

She gasped as one of the guards fell with a crossbow bolt pierced on his back. The other guards turned around to see Ezio walking towards them but looking squarely at Lucia.

She backed away as two more guards fell after being stabbed with his hidden blade. Her fingers played with the shell of the smoke bomb and wondered if she would still have to use it to escape from the Master Assassin.

After the other two guards suffered the same fate, Ezio finally turned back his attention to her.

The wind howled around them and in the distance she heard the bell of a ship she was supposed to board to go to Venezia.

He stepped towards her. "Loot their bodies." he ordered.

Lucia immediately found herself compelled to kneel and search the dead bodies even though she found the actions morbid. Her hands patted their pockets and she reached under to take out ammo, medicine and small pouches. Ezio laid out his hand and she placed the contents in them.

When she was finally done, Ezio spoke quietly.

"You are no longer part of the Assassins. You will go to Firenze and I'll make arrangements for you.

Lucia stood up slowly, her hands trembling. "What?"

"You have disobeyed my orders and put your life at risk by coming here. If this mission had been undertaken by Stefano, he would have bothered to find out whether traveling through Forli during this time- when any stranger was to be regarded as a suspect- would have been safe or not. And that is why it was intended for him and not a novice like you."

Lucia opened her mouth to reply but she was afraid she might start sobbing instead.

Ezio reached inside his pocket, removed a small pouch and then handed it to her. He also handed over the money pouches from the guards. "You may leave now."

Lucia stared at the pouch and felt her anger growing within her and replacing her fear quickly.

"In that case, I'm going to Venezia." she retorted and turned to leave, but was immediately pulled back by Ezio's strong grip on her arm.

"No! You are not going anywhere."

Lucia surprised herself by pushing away at his hand. "I'm free to go anywhere and I'm going to Venezia to kill the official all on my own."

"You were barely able to handle yourself now."

Lucia showed him the smoke bomb. "I had a plan."

Ezio snorted. "You're young and impulsive and I regret ever asking you to join the order. And to think I was trying to protect you!"

Lucia gasped. "Protect me?" she spat. "Nobody asked you to! Why does everyone think I need to be protected? My family saved me from living like an orphan on the streets. They saved me by giving me a family and their name. Then they saved me from the guards and protected me by hiding me in a cupboard." To her horror, she began to cry. "Stop trying to protect me! I can take care of myself!" she sobbed.

Ezio said nothing but she saw pity in his eyes and she hated it. She wept softly into her hands just as the rain started to fall.

Moments later, she found Ezio's arms around her and stepped into his embrace, still sobbing.

In just a little time, they would approach Venezia and from then onwards, they would have to go through the city and meet his informants. Ezio calculated the time this mission would take and came to the conclusion that he would still have a week left before Pietro's play in the Colosseo. According to La Volpe's spies, he bore another key to the Castillo obviously gifted to him by Lucrezia.

As the captain announced they were about to anchor, Ezio turned to see Lucia sleeping quietly near the deck. She was lying sideways with her satchel clasped in her left hand while her right hand was near her face. A tendril of her hair swept across her face as the breeze played with the frills on her dress. In her sleep, Ezio found Lucia to be a picture of innocence and youth; a perfect muse for a painter.

He turned away sharply when her long lashes fluttered, indicating that she was about to wake up. In the distance, the sun started to set and a melodious tune played in the distance.

Ezio smiled to himself when he remembered the time he had stolen Cristina away for a kiss- their last kiss. She hadn't known who he was because of his mask, but he still never regretted that. Every moment he shared with her, whether she loved him or hated him was forever etched in memory and no one would ever take her place.

"Venezia e cosi Bella!"

Ezio was jolted from his thoughts and he steadied himself as Lucia stepped beside him.

"Si. It is." he looked at her as she gazed with wonder at the approaching city. Her eyes glittered and she seemed oblivious to everything except for the city before her.

"You've been here before." he remarked casually. Her standing so close to him, that he could smell her hair was awakening feelings inside him he wanted to subdue quickly.

"Those were under different circumstances." she replied distractedly. She craned her neck to see the lanterns as they came on. The move made her look like an excited child on her first visit to a Carnivale and Ezio was immediately reminded of the age difference. She looked like she in her twenties whereas he was in his forties.

"Grab your belongings." he said, angry at himself for getting distracted. "Remember why we're here." He said more to himself.

The smile vanished from her face instantly and replaced with trepidation. He immediately regretted his words and then pushed his emotions away harshly. He wouldn't allow himself to feel for her. She had to learn an important lesson and he had to do his duty.

"If I succeed, I follow orders and adhere to the brotherhood rules and if I fail, I must go to Firenze where..." the boat stopped and as everyone started to get off, she frowned at him," I still have to follow your orders."

She picked up her satchel and walked away briskly leaving him annoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Venezia was her dream city although she dare not admit it to her companion. The colorful houses built alongside the canals, the artfully constructed bridges and the palazzo's and churches, all took her breath away.

Ezio was walking quickly and she was having a hard time keeping up with his stride and looking all around her at the same time. They came across the Mercato where several stalls were selling ribbons and masks even though Carnivale was quite a few months away. Further ahead, a vendor was selling exotic spices and behind him she spotted the tailors selling expensive silk.

Lucia hurried along with Ezio, hoping he would stop so that she could take in the sights. But to her dismay, he was quickly making his way past the markets and she found herself near the canals again. The shimmering water in the moonlight, took her breath away. "Che bello!" she said without even realizing it.

"Che schifoso." Ezio muttered. "They should do something about the smells."

Lucia frowned and wished she had spent time in Venezia when she had first come here, although at that time she was desperately seeking Ezio and wasted no time in learning from a citizen that the Borgias were in Rome and that was probably where he was too.

Lucia scowled at Ezio as he continued to walk, obviously unaware that she was lagging behind. He seemed angry about something and annoyed with her, and she could understand why, but she was certain that she could change his mind about her.

They came across a painter and she walked around the easel so that she could get a peek at his artwork.

"It's so wonderful." She exclaimed.

"Grazie!" the artist said happily.

"Lucia!" Ezio called and she immediately ran back to him. "We're not here for sightseeing. You have work to do."

"I was just..." Lucia looked at the anger flashing in his eyes and remained quiet.

As they walked, Lucia kept her eyes down so that she wouldn't be tempted by the wonders of Venezia. A gondola passed by her, and she peeked at the happy couple sitting in it. The man was giving the woman flowers and she in return, leaned over to kiss him.

"We're here." Ezio announced and Lucia bumped into him.

"Mi dispiace." she said rubbing her nose.

Ezio turned to look at the gondola, turned back to her and said nothing.

"The Palazzo Ducale." he told her.

Lucia gazed up and gasped. She started to remark about the architecture, and then closed her mouth.

"The official can be found here. He's a sycophant of the Doge and has been seen visiting him ever so often. Even now, I believe he's inside."

Lucia looked at Palazzo and noted marble and engravings on the sides. She couldn't even imagine what the inside looked like.

"I hope you've read the specifications of the mission that was originally intended for Stefano."

Lucia squirmed uneasily. She still couldn't believe what had come over her to act this way. One minute she was celebrating her promotion to Assistente with her friends, the next minute she was stomping into the office and exchanging her mission with Stefano's. She deserved Ezio's anger and she owed him an apology, but perhaps he shouldn't have been flirting with Caterina in front of all who cared to see. What did he see in her anyway?

"Si. The official has been making up lies and planting false evidence against the assassins here. This could cause in the guards being more vigilant to their activities which would inevitably cause a hindrance in our operations. He must be eliminated."

Ezio started to walk again and she followed him towards a small stall selling ribbons.

"So how are you going to get in?" he asked firmly.

Lucia turned to look back at the Palazzo and then at the guards. She closed her eyes and remembered what Machiavelli had taught her- to look with the eyes an Assassin.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"There are about ten guards on the front; some positioned at posts, others at the gate." Lucia replied quickly; opening her eyes. Without looking back and causing suspicion, she tried to remember what else she had seen. "There are seven guards on the roof on this side, and I gather they have the same arrangement on the other side too."

Ezio folded his hands behind him. "Your conclusion then?"

Lucia shook her head ruefully. "The only way in is if I were a bird." She then remembered hearing his stories from Machiavelli and grinned. "I don't suppose Leonardo would fashion us another flying machine?"

Ezio smiled back. "I'm afraid not. So how would you get in?"

Lucia walked to the side, so that she could study the Palazzo subtly. She looked at some guards chasing thieves on the building rooftops across from where she was and remembered La Volpe's wisdom. He had told her that an Assassin sometimes looked at things and registered them without even realizing it.

Lucia started to walk slowly, her mind running over everything she had seen since she arrived. Paintings, canals, gondolas and buildings. She snapped her head up and rushed back to Ezio excitedly.

"A party is being held in honor of the Doge's birthday!"

"So?"

"It's at the piazza! If we can't get in, let the official come out! He's sure to attend."

"I don't..."

"At first, I had this idea about dressing up as a courtesan again." she was babbling and she knew it, but as the plan started to form, she pushed away her reservations. "But the guards barely blink as a courtesan passes by. This could work! We could go in disguise as party-goers and then I could find a way to eliminate the official."

"Bene." Ezio replied and Lucia couldn't read his expressions. Did he agree with her or did he just want to see how it would play out?

"There is one slight problem." she said.

"What is it?"

"We don't have nice clothes to wear to the party." she said hesitatingly. "All I have apart from this dress are my Assassin robes."

Ezio gave her a small smile and started to walk. "That can be arranged."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucia was nervous and she could see it very well in the mirror. Her eyes looked too wide and scared, her lips were pursed and tiny beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

She dabbed at it with her handkerchief and looked down at her dress.

Ezio had lent her enough money to purchase fifteen dresses, but she had chosen wisely and saved the rest to give back to him. There had been so many lovely dresses, that she had been so confused. It was the Doge's birthday and that meant she would have to dress up accordingly.

Lucia remembered turning to look for his opinion, when to her disappointment; he had made excuses about having some work to be taken care of and had then proceeded to walk towards Teodora's.

At least he wasn't with Caterina and that provided her with some solace. She smoothed down her rose-pink dress with golden lace and then adjusted the pins in her hair. She had left some tendrils loose so that they fell gracefully on her shoulders and she reached for the bottle of rose water.

Would he like it? Would he even be there? Her mind was ridden with questions and Lucia pushed them away. She reached for a silver mask, and thumbed the pink feathers sprouting from the sides.

Ezio didn't know what she was wearing and she didn't know if he would even be there. What if the mission ended badly?

Lucia instinctively reached for her dagger. There would be too much security there and her combat skills were still too amateurish. She felt for the small pouch she had hidden under the belt of her dress. There was a tiny vial of medicine and poison inside, as well as two smoke bombs. On the side of her right leg, she had strapped three throw knives.

Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the Palazzo Ducale. Right near the gates, she spotted three guards checking for the invites and then looked behind her to see a woman getting off from her carriage. Putting on her mask, Lucia headed towards her. As the woman started to walk, Lucia bumped into her and made her drop the mask she was carrying.

"Mi Dispiace!" Lucia apologized and bent to pick it up.

"That's alright." the woman answered haughtily. "Be mindful of where you walk."

Lucia handed the mask back to her and smiled as her other hand reached for the invitation card in her belt.

She bowed to her and made a hasty retreat towards the gate.

"My invitation." she said and handed it over to them.

The guards looked at her masked face then back down at the invite. One of them nodded and stepped aside, letting her pass. Lucia turned around to see the woman walking up and moved quickly inside.

At least the first part of her plan had worked well. If only Ezio had been there to see how artfully she had pickpocketed that woman.

She had been to a few parties in Firenze with her parents, but she had never seen one as grand as this. There were jesters spitting fire out of their mouths, stalls set up to lend guests masks for the masquerade if they didn't have one and plenty of games to entertain them. Overhead, colorful flag garlands were hung along with lanterns on every pole. Soulful music played in the background, wooing guests to come to the center and dance with their partners.

Lucia looked down at her dress and felt relieved. If she had chosen anything cheaper, she would have looked out of place. The women wore silk dresses with heavy laces or embroidery. Some of them even wore small hats and they all wore really fancy masks. The men were dressed in heavy coats or silk shirts and bore proud stances, but one glance around the room told her that Ezio hadn't arrived.

She started to feel nervous. What if he wasn't intending on coming? Taking a deep breath, she decided that this was her trial after all. Nevertheless, her eyes searched for him and when she still couldn't spot him, she looked up thinking that he maybe perched up on the rooftops.

Lucia sighed and started to walk slowly. It was time to blend and after all she may be wrong about Ezio not being here. There were too many people and they were all masked. But her heart told her otherwise and that he hadn't arrived.

Lucia pushed away these thoughts when she heard two men talking.

"The Doge won't arrive until at least ten o'clock." one of the men said. He was dressed in blue attire while his friend wore deep red, Lucia noted mechanically.

The other man removed his mask and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "Cosi Caldo!"

"There's his lapdog." the first one said pointing towards the entrance.

Lucia turned around to see a man with brown shoulder length hair enter. He was medium built and wore dark blue clothes and matching hat. He was holding a red mask in his hand and a satchel in another.

Lucia moved away and made her way to the refreshments table. She picked up a glass of water and started to sip, eyeing the new guest discreetly. He had beady eyes and a light beard and a sour expression on his face.

This was him- her target, according to the sketches within the assignment package. Lucia closed her eyes. Time to think like an Assassin she told herself. This time when she opened her eyes, she didn't see the grandeur of the party, rather she began to see all the other things she had missed. On the entrance there were two guards. Outside there had been three. On each corner of the square, there were two guards stationed and four brutes patrolling. She looked up to see three guards on each rooftop of the surrounding building. When the Doge arrived, there would be more.

Lucia held her breath and cursed herself for being impulsive. Stefano was well suited for this assignment and she had acted carelessly. Ezio was right about her and had every right to be enraged with her.

"Scusami. Would you like to dance?"

Lucia looked at the masked man standing before her and studied him. He was shorter than Ezio, had a beard and light hair. The way he was standing right now gave her proof that it wasn't Ezio. He was much too graceful than the man standing before her. Lucia started to decline and then turned to glance at the official. A plan started to form in her mind and she took the man's offered hand.

The man took her hand and placed it on his shoulder while his own curved around her waist.

"It's a lovely party, no?"

Lucia adjusted her mask and glanced at the official who was speaking to a heavy set man. "It is." she said and stepped closer to where the official was standing. Her partner looked at her quizzically and followed her steps. Lucia continued to sway and step towards the chairs where the official had now moved. Her plan was to get near enough, throw a smoke bomb and stab him.

The music changed to a faster tempo and Lucia found her chance to step further away from her partner. She broke away from him and held him at army's length as the dancers around them started to twirl.

Lucia looked around her and saw that the other dancers were exchanging partners as they danced. She let her hand fall from her partner's and took the other man's hand.

"Ciao!" he greeted but Lucia didn't pay him heed and stepped even closer to the official. Only one more step and she would be exactly in front of her target. With her eyes fixed on him, she started to pull a smoke bomb from her belt and step towards him, when a firm hand clasped her wrist firmly.

Even before she turned, she knew exactly who it was. As he pulled her closer towards him, Lucia forgot everything around her but him.

"Not yet." Ezio was saying but all Lucia could think was how wonderful it was that he had finally arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Ezio's first step in Venezia, had plunged him into memories he was trying desperately to forget. This was the city where he and Cristina had shared their last kiss. It had been Carnevale then and seeing the Squero di San Trovaso decorated exactly like it, made him want to just get back on ship and sail back to Roma where he had nothing but Cesare to worry about.

Ezio had thrust away those feelings when he had made his way to the party. All he had to do was assassinate a nobleman who had been in his list for quite some time now. The nobleman whose name eluded him now, was actually a spy of the Templars who had been frequenting the La Rosa Della Virtu to gain information of the Venetian Assassins. Wiping away the stains of blood on his blades, Ezio marveled at how convenient his visit was proving to be. He had reached inside the nobleman's pocket and taken out his invitation and then the mask. He studied the silver mask and frowned. Another memory drew him towards that night where he had worn a similar one.

"Signore, you're invitation per favore?"

Ezio blinked. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't even realized that he had reached the party gates. He handed over his invite and stepped in.

It didn't take him long to spot Lucia in the crowd. Dressed in pink and her hair all tied up neatly at the back, she looked ethereal and for a few moments, all he could do was stand and stare at her. She was walking around with her fingers absently playing with a ribbon; possibly anxious about something. At intervals, she appeared to be looking around her and then suddenly she was making haste towards the refreshments table.

Ezio smiled when he spotted the official. He walked and stood next to a group of people, nodding in agreement at whatever they were talking about. So far Lucia had done well. He had seen her pickpocket the noble lady and now she was dancing with a stranger trying to get closer to the official. The man was slowly drawing her closer to him, unaware that his dance partner was distracted. He was lowering his head and whispering to her, yet she didn't respond. When the music changed, she quickly moved on to the next partner. Ezio watched at the guard positioned near the dance floor and saw him eyeing Lucia suspiciously.

She had made one little mistake without even realizing it and he had to act fast before the guard called in the others. Without wasting another moment, he stepped towards the dancers and immediately caught her wrist.

"Not yet." he whispered to her.

She turned around and even though she wore a mask, he could see her eyes getting wide. Her mouth opened just a little and he put his hand around her waist, drawing her close and away from the other dancers.

He kept looking at her, watching as her cheeks colored, as she her hands squeezed his and as her other hand moved up his shoulder.

"Why?" she managed to speak.

Ezio looked up at the guard, who was still eyeing them.

"Dance with me." he told her.

Lucia was gazing at him and he wished he could tear off the mask so that he wanted to look into her eyes as they danced. The strands of her hair brushed her fair shoulders and Ezio surprised himself by brushing his hands over them. He saw her draw in a deep breath and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

The music changed into a slower rhythm again and the dancers around them drew closer. He knew he should be watching the guards, but at this moment, with Lucia in his arms, he couldn't care less.

Lucia smelled of fresh roses and her hand in his was soft and delicate. Her hips swayed in rhythm and he raised his arm and twirled her. He placed his hands on her waist and drew her close again so that her back was against his chest.

He closed his eyes and suddenly he was back years before, with Cristina. The girl in his arms was Cristina. He remembered backing her against a wall and kissing her, knowing very well that in a few moments she would realize that it wasn't her husband Manfredo but her former lover.

Ezio bent his head and kissed her gently on her shoulder. "Cristina." he whispered.

As soon as the name left his lips, he immediately realized he wasn't with her but with his apprentice. He blinked and felt Lucia stiffen in his arms and immediately regretted what he had done.

Lucia started to break away and Ezio tried to hold on. He had to explain. He didn't know why but he just had to. But then she was struggling harder now and the guards would notice, so he unwillingly stepped back and let her go.

Lucia stood for a while, her back against him then turned her head to give him an injured look. Pain and disappointment was evident in her eyes.

"Lucia." he started to say, but she walked away into the crowd of dancers and he lost sight of her. He concentrated on using his special abilities, when a woman walked over to him.

"Salve! Care to dance?"

Ezio looked at the blonde woman with hesitation.

"Would you say no to a lady?"

Ezio took her hand and started to dance, trying to frantically search for Lucia and finally spotting her near the official. He saw her give him a glass of wine and then walk away with her hips swaying seductively. The official drank from his glass distractedly, eyeing her back with lust-filled eyes. Ezio turned back to the woman. He knew what she had done and admired her for keeping her calm in lieu of what had just happened between them.

Minutes later, he heard a cry coming from the official. Guards immediately surrounded him and a woman shrieked as the official clutched at his throat. The poison had finally taken effect. Ezio left his dance partner's hand and quickly moved towards the water.

In the distance, a ship was getting ready to sail to Roma and he had to be on it. Turning back to make sure no one was looking in his direction, he dived in and started to swim rapidly.

It was a long swim to the docks, but he needed this time to ponder about what had just happened. His mind was obscuring and a voice in his head told him that Lucia had developed feelings for him that perhaps even she hadn't realized yet. Ezio reached a dock and pulled himself up and wiped the water from his face with his wet sleeve.

The question he was trying to elude however, was whether he returned her feelings. No, he told himself decisively. He loved Cristina and he was getting confused because Lucia...

And then he remembered. Now he finally remembered where he had seen Lucia before. The nagging feeling of seeing her somewhere before, faded and the memory hit him hard. She had been just a child when he had seen her on the streets of Firenze and if his guess was right, she used to be neighbors with Cristina.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucia stood on the deck of the ship, gazing at the sea, although her mind reverted to what had happened a few minutes ago.

She had been happy, then queasy when Ezio had held her hand and danced with her. She had never felt such a rush of emotions when he was dancing with her. Suddenly, everything had felt right and complete. His presence made her feel safe and when he had kissed her shoulder; she had felt a soft flutter in her stomach. And then it had all ended when he called her Cristina. Her eyes had snapped open and she had sensed something shatter within her.

He had loved Cristina and she had known that when she had once overheard Claudia talking to her brother, but she had surprised herself by thinking that he would have forgotten her.

Lucia wiped at the single tear that had escaped her eye. She had often heard her friends say that their betrothed had broken their hearts, and then a few days later they would talk about making up with them, but today Lucia understood what it meant by really having broken heart.

She had her back turned away from the plank, but she knew instantly when Ezio stepped aboard the ship. Lucia could sense his eyes on her, but she fought hard not to turn. As it began to sail, Lucia clutched at the railings and held her breath. The worst thing would be for Ezio to ask her why she had reacted that way and what would she tell him then? How could she explain the emotions that she didn't quite understand herself?

After seconds turned to minutes and then into hours, Lucia was grateful when Ezio still hadn't approached her. She used this time to collect herself before they reached Roma. She could walk away from everything right now. The task had been completed and the target had been assassinated, but she could still walk away from the Order and Ezio.

Lucia took a deep breath. But where would she go? And what purpose would she have? Besides, even though she disliked him at the moment, could she live with herself knowing fully well that their paths would never cross again? She didn't think she would like it if she never saw him again.

"We'll be reaching Roma soon!" the captain announced.

Lucia swallowed. This was it. Was she ready to leave the order and Ezio or stay in Roma and fight for the people?

Sometime later, when the ship anchored, all the passengers started to get off and Lucia realized she had made her decision.

She turned around to see Ezio observing at her. She strode towards him with renewed determination, her hands clenched into fists.

"I have proven myself." she told him. "I'm staying."

"Lucia." he said, but she walked past him quickly, not giving him a chance to speak.

"A deal is a deal." she reminded him.

Ezio didn't know why, but he had to talk to her. He was going to go after her as she boarded off the ship, but something made him stop. What was he intending to tell her anyway? Anything he said right now would only cause more awkwardness between them.

Ezio stood on the docks, contemplating, when a thief ran over to him.

"Messere!" he called.

"Ciro?"

"You're back!" he said. "I have some information for you regarding a Templar agent."

"I have some work I must attend to." Ezio replied.

"But Messere, he has information on Leonardo's flying machine." Ciro said and looked around him suspiciously. "I feel eyes on us."

Ezio looked around and then up the roof. He spotted a thief sprinting by and squinted, trying to get a better look. "You've come alone?"

Ciro looked up at where Ezio was looking. "Si. I have been as careful as possible. But I'm beginning to wonder if perhaps La Volpe is right. There is a spy amongst us."

"Oh? And why do you think so?" Ezio asked, perturbed by the fact that La Volpe was talking about this matter so openly amongst the thieves. They needed to be discreet in order to protect themselves.

Ciro bent his head and whispered. "We must walk."

Ezio nodded and they started to walk towards the Hideout.

"I have overheard a guard talking about your mission in Venezia." Ciro whispered. "They didn't give a name, but this information was only supposed to be discussed amongst the thieves and assassins."

Ezio grunted with irritatation. As much as he supported the thieves, he didn't appreciate their interfering ways. His plans to Venezia had been last minute but Ciro was right. Even though the thieves were great eavesdroppers, there was no way they could have found out so quickly about why he was there.

Ezio stopped. "Grazie for this information, amico." he put his finger in his mouth and whistled for his horse. Getting up oh his faithful companion, he nodded at Ciro. "While I attend to the Templar agent, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." Ciro responded eagerly.

Ezio took the reins. "I want you to be stationed at the Hideout and keep an eye on everyone who comes in and goes out.

I shall return in a few days' time and I look forward to your report."

Ciro nodded quickly, happy for such a responsibility.

As Ezio rode off, he wondered about the thief he had seen on the rooftops. Could it be? No. The thief was probably escaping from an irate guard. But then who could the traitor be?


	15. Chapter 15

How much time had passed, he couldn't be certain of. All he knew was that the cold weather had given way to warm and then back to cold again. He didn't bother to keep track of the time or seasons that had passed because it was better not to own up to the fact that it had been far too long for the hurting to still not have stopped.

He had been injured in battle several times and his wounds had been pure agony, but they felt nothing compared to the pain of loneliness grasping at his very core. First it had been his Father and Brothers who had been executed before him and leaving him suddenly alone with only his Mother and Sister to take care of. Then it was Cristina, his first love, who had breathed her last in his arms and now Lucia, who no longer existed. She had become Bianca and any hope for her to turn into the former was futile.

Ezio closed his eyes and spread his arms apart. The only time he could forget literally everything was when he was standing on top of the bell tower. The wind felt thicker and heavier on his lungs and just for a few seconds when he was almost all out of breath, he felt nothing but peace descending upon him.

And then he leapt. The air rushed on his face, but he only opened his eyes when he landed on a haystack. But that was also when his thoughts came pouring in. It was becoming too addicting to think about anything else but her. However, there was plenty to do in Venezia to keep himself from thinking about her. Antonio was sending him on errands almost every day, claiming that most of his thieves had taken a sabbatical to go visit relatives and that his spies told him that Stefano's men were sending documents to their allies.

So far the documents revealed nothing except the locations of corrupt officials who were already present in the city. Nevertheless, no matter how small and easy the mission, he took it upon himself to complete it, wishing that Stefano's plan would be revealed to him already. Anything was better than sitting in one corner and wallowing on how dismal his love life was.

It had gotten to the point that he no longer even cared to open the letters anymore. They were addressed to Antonio anyway and he always told him what was written in them. There were times when he had thought that it was ultimately Bianca's final jab of betrayal at him; lying to him about Stefano's plan in Venezia, but Antonio was unconvinced. He revealed to him that although small, the missions he was undertaking was bringing him one step closer to Stefano's master plan and he trusted Antonio no matter what.

Ezio felt for the envelope in his pocket and wished the mission had at least been challenging. Pick-pocketing an official took very few minutes and then he had nothing else but to go back to the Thieves Guild and hear about Antonio's adventures as a thief when he was a young boy, that more often than not, led to the abuse of noblemen who hadn't allowed to let him study with them. Sometimes he wished Rosa was here, but she was apparently vacationing in Toscana.

He had never thought that he would ever feel so lonely. His work often made him travel alone and he was used to it, but in the past few weeks, all he had felt was emptiness; like something was missing or gone. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't allow himself to feel this way anymore. Lucia was never coming back and he couldn't make Bianca love him, so he would do what he should have done months ago and take Claudia's advice- he would move on.

He searched for women around him and saw a group of girls standing near the docks, waiting for a gondola to take them across. Ezio smiled to himself and walked over to them. The three girls looked like they were in their twenties. One of them was blonde, the other a red head and the third a brunette. He could take his pick of whomever he wanted. The best part was that none of them had angelic hazel eyes and none of them looked even remotely like Lucia, and it was this thought that made him stride quickly towards them.

"So are you going to the play tomorrow night?" the blonde asked.

"Si. I heard Carlo Rosso is the lead." The red head said excitedly.

"Hmmm." The brunette said, studying the poster on the wall. "It says here that Leonello da Vigo is playing the woman's part."

"Well he's the best one to play the lady's part. His features are rather feminine." The blonde stated.

The brunette frowned. "Someday, I would like to see a woman actress in a play. Women are equally talented in acting, yet our society is holding us back and instead worries about the length of sleeves that we wear."

"Seems like you want to become an actress." The red head teased.

The brunette sighed dramatically. "My family would never allow me to do something that to them, appears to be rather disrespectful. But some day, things will change and a woman will be allowed to act on stage."

Ezio sucked in his breath and then walked away from them, his mind reeling. Something had clicked into his mind and he wondered if he dared to even entertain that thought. But how could he forget how La Volpe had once praised Lucia for her acting skills? No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Of all the things, had she really been that conniving? And then suddenly everything fell into place. The words she had uttered, the way her eyes had that distant hurting look and the way she had been quick to argue with him over a trivial issue, as if she was waiting for an excuse.

But then that would also mean that Antonio…

He reached into his pocket and removed the envelope. Tearing it open, he took out the letter and scanned it. It was an order for the Tailor's to dye two shirts and a pair of trousers. Ezio crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it aside. He stomped towards the Thieves Guild in anger. Antonio had some explaining to do!


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe you've done it again!" Machiavelli was saying.

Ezio propped his feet up on his table and gently took off his armor, mindful of his injured arm. He then unbuttoned his shirt and removed that carefully too.

"If you had just killed Rodrigo in the vault, Roma wouldn't have been in this state. And now you've let this… whatever his name was, go free."

Ezio looked at the deep cut on his arm and dabbed it with his shirt. "I had my reasons, Machiavelli." he replied dryly and frowned at the blood stain on his shirt.

Machiavelli put his hands behind his back and strode towards him with his nostrils flaring in rage. His face had turned red and his brows had furrowed. "Enlighten me."

Ezio threw his bloody shirt onto the floor. "I didn't want his corpse in the Hideout. You think Cesare wouldn't have tried to find out where is Mercenari supplier was killed?"

"And he doesn't know now?"

"I am absolutely certain he doesn't. We're still training recruits; we can't afford to have the location of our Hideout revealed. Besides, I already am working on a plan to take him out. All in good time of course. At the moment we have more pressing matters at hand and you know that."

Machiavelli sighed. "You have an answer for everything." he looked at Ezio's arm. "Aren't you going to let a Dottore take a look at it?"

"That won't be necessary."

Machiavelli put his hands up in exasperation. "Why do I even bother?"

"Si, why do you?"

Machiavelli turned to go in a huff and Ezio grinned.

"Hope you're not learning to be stubborn like him." he heard Machiavelli say behind him.

Ezio leaned back in his chair to see Lucia coming in with a tray of small vials and bandages.

"Mentore?" Lucia asked in puzzlement.

"Never mind." Machiavelli grumbled, walking around her.

Lucia stood looking confused for a moment and then walked in.

"The Dottore is attending the Mercenari. I've been helping him." she put down her tray before him on a table.

"I am fine."

Lucia pulled another chair and sat across him. "Your arm is bleeding." She pointed at the wound on his forearm.

"It is fine." He said firmly, although something inside him was making him uncomfortable. Her nearness was stirring up emotions in him that he was finding hard to placate. There was something about her that was drawing him towards her and he wondered if it had something to do with her being Cristina's neighbor. Perhaps that's why he had been remembering Cristina. Her memories had invaded his mind ever since he had first laid eyes on Lucia.

"It isn't." Lucia argued and picked up a tiny glass bottle.

"Lucia, it's a small cut and I have taken care of it."

Lucia looked down. "You were hurt because of me."

Ezio saw her averting her eyes and color creeping up her cheeks and smiled inwardly. Her innocence was what was charming. He relented and put his arm forward and she hesitated before wiping it carefully.

Her fingers were soft and gentle on his fevered skin and when she applied the salve directly to his wound, he didn't even wince. Ezio continued to watch her as she then proceeded to unravel the bandage deftly.

Her hair had come loose during the fight and they now fell over her shoulder in dark thick clouds. Her long eyelashes brushed her skin and in the dim candlelight, her skin glowed like golden.

As she leaned closer to tie a bandage around his arm, he could smell the scent of fresh flowers emanating from her.

She looked up then and he saw that her eyes had grown wide and that she had soft hazel ones. Her mouth looked soft and for a brief second, he imagined placing his hands on the back of her head and bringing her close for a kiss.

"I have to go." he said and got up.

Lucia blinked and hesitated. "I haven't finished tying the..."

Ezio tugged the bandage from her hands and wrapped it around his arm. What was wrong with him? She was her apprentice for goodness sake.

"I have some work I need to...take care of."

Lucia was looking at him in bewilderment but then to his relief she collected herself and got up. Her eyes flashed with ire, but she said nothing and turned to go. He picked up a clean shirt and put it on. When he turned back to pick up his armor, he saw Lucia still standing by the door, looking like she wanted to say something or rather give him a piece of her mind.

Without giving her a chance, Ezio went over to the window, stood up on the sill and leapt.

He jumped out of the haystack and whistled for his horse.

"Codardo!" he muttered to himself.

What was happening to him, was something he couldn't understand yet. All he knew was that he didn't want to feel like this again. The memory of Cristina dying in his arms was still etched deeply in his mind.

He got up on his horse and then turned to look up.

By the window, he saw Lucia standing and watching him. He saw confusion, anger and disappointment in her face. Pulling on the reins, he decided it was best to stay away from her for some time. Pietro's play was coming up and he needed to be able to think clearly if he was going to infiltrate the Colosseo and acquire the key to the Castello.


	17. Chapter 17

"The right way to hold a crossbow is this." Stefano was showing her. He straightened his back, raised the weapon at arm's length and brought his right foot forward. "Aim at your enemy and then release the trigger."

Lucia nodded distractedly. Her mind was still reeling from yesterday's events and she was finding it hard to focus on anything else but the one person she was now finding to be utterly vexing.

"You did well with the guards." Stefano remarked, breaching into her thoughts, "But it would be different when situated for an arrow storm. You would be standing further from your target and your aim will have to be precise. Perhaps you could achieve better aim if you try this."

Lucia took the crossbow and wished she could just go to bed and cry her heart out. She didn't know what to think of her feelings for Ezio. All she knew was that he took her breath away and when he was near her and that she felt safe and happy.

But after yesterday, she was certain that Ezio had recognized her feelings and decided to stay far away from her. How else could she explain his sudden departure? He had literally jumped out the window rather than talk to her about it.

Lucia bit her lip from sobbing out loud. She was in the training room with twenty other recruits and Machiavelli. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to know she had fallen in love with the Master Assassin.

"No, that's not right." Stefano said. "If you don't grip it properly, your aim will be inaccurate."

Lucia nodded, still trying to control her tears. The crossbow in her hands felt clumsy and heavy. Her heart felt like it had pins and needles piercing it. Ezio didn't like her and last night had been evident of that.

"Here, let me show you." Stefano said impatiently and to her surprise, she felt his hands on her hips. She turned sideways, intending to push away from him, when she spotted Ezio standing near the entrance observing her from across the room.

Stefano put his arm on her waist and moved her so that she was facing the dummy.

"Now, concentrate on only your target and nothing else." he told her.

Lucia caught her breath and looked away from Ezio. She considered at the dummy in front of her and felt a burst of anger inside her. Ezio should have at least attempted to talk to her instead of fleeing. How dare he treat her like that? She imagined it was Ezio standing before her and took aim.

"Now shoot." Stefano ordered.

Lucia looked at the dummy and then down at the trigger. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt Ezio, even in her imagination.

"Lucia?" Stefano asked.

She put down the crossbow, with tears brimming in her eyes, her chest heavy with sorrow and turned to look back at Ezio, only to find that he was no longer there.

"I can't do this." she said, putting down the crossbow on the table. He had abandoned her yet again and that stung.

"Scusami." she said and hurried back to her room. Once she had closed the doors, she allowed herself to cry until the pain in her heart slowly subsided.

Ezio wasn't having a good day. He had been receiving messages from La Volpe all day to come and meet him as he could prove Machiavelli's dishonesty and it didn't help to see his sister and Machiavelli talking amicably. He had never seen Claudia so happy. She was giggling at something he was saying and to his annoyance; Machiavelli had then put his hand on her arm. It took every bit of his willpower to not slam Niccolo against the wall and beat him up. He could take it if he did turn out to be a traitor, but if he hurt his sister, he would pay dearly for it.

But all this was nothing compared to what was waiting for him inside. The minute he had entered the hideout, his eyes had only searched for Lucia and when he did eventually spot her, he wasn't pleased. His star pupil Stefano had his arm around her waist and holding her so close to him. A voice in his head told him that Stefano was better suited for her age, but he imagined throwing a dagger at that voice. Until he figured out what he exactly felt for her, he didn't want to see any male around her holding her so intimately.

"Ezio, you wanted to see me?" Machiavelli asked, cutting sharply into his thoughts.

He gestured to another room and Machiavelli duly followed.

"I will be in need of a few Assassins today." he told him.

Machiavelli put his hands behind his back and studied him. "And why is that?"

Ezio stepped closer to him. He was really getting on his last nerve. "Do not spar with me again."

Machiavelli must have seen something in his face for he sighed and sat down. "Anyone in particular?"

"Anyone who is able." Ezio said and turned to go. He stopped near the door and considered asking him not to let Lucia come. She could get hurt and he might not be in a position to help her.

Ezio shook himself and walked out the door. No, he wouldn't allow himself to care. She should have been capable enough by now to hold her own. She had been training for months after all.

As he walked out the Hideout he changed his path and headed over to the Blacksmith's. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Even if that meant he would have to keep an eye on her at all times rather than his target, he would.

"How can I help you today?" the Blacksmith asked.

"Si. I will need forty throw knives, fifty crossbow bolts and as many bullets you have available."


	18. Chapter 18

With La Volpe storming off after he refused to take his side on the subject of Machiavelli's loyalty to the Order, Ezio only had his own recruits to depend on. Upon learning that Micheletto had taken up the contract to eliminate Pietro, he had to move quickly. His Assassins were waiting eagerly for his signal and he was relieved when the first phase of his plan had gone smoothly.

The two recruits had quickly disposed of the guards and procured their costumes without raising alarm. He hadn't spotted Lucia yet, but then again there were more guards dressed up as actors that had to be taken care of. He followed Micheletto near the fields and signaled for his recruits. The procedure was repeated and Ezio continued to trail the Butcher. He looked behind him once at the recruits as they carried the box of costumes away and noticed that Lucia had still not arrived.

As the day turned to dusk, and Lucia still hadn't turned up at his signals, he started to feel uneasy. Perhaps Niccolo hadn't sent her at all or she had once again disobeyed his orders. The latter seemed more plausible in her case. He was the one who had assigned missions to his recruits and he had specifically informed Machiavelli that he needed all the Assassins that were available.

Ezio motioned his recruits to their positions inside the Colosseo and he looked up the side of the architecture. It was going to be a long climb, but it would be enough to clear his mind and focus on the mission at hand.

Three hours later, Ezio watched with great relief as La Volpe and Machiavelli engaged in amicable conversation. He had arrived just in time to stop La Volpe from stabbing Machiavelli and was glad that Paganino had finally been revealed as the traitor. Now he could put this whole matter behind him and focus of the mission ahead. In his mind, he still had to consider the secrets that had been leaked to the Borgia's, but he would get to that later. Tonight, he could use a little sleep before making plans to infiltrate the Castello. He felt for the key in his pocket and grinned to himself.

"Ser Ezio!" Ciro called from the rooftops.

"Ciro! Whatever it is, can wait." Ezio walked past him towards the Hideout.

The thief climbed down from the roof and looked at him worriedly. "Aspetta! The Hideout was attacked in your absence!" he cried.

Ezio turned abruptly towards him. "What?" he placed his hands on the thief's shoulder. "Is my sister alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ezio quickly ran towards the Hideout, slamming open the door. "Claudia?" he shouted.

"Ezio!" his sister called from the darkness and he felt her run into his arms. A courtesan lit up a lantern and brought it forward so that he could see the fearful expressions on his sister's face.

He looked around him to see the Assassin insignia torn apart, the tables broken and the chairs smashed. The walls were painted with Borgia colors and all his papers were burnt to ashes.

"Are you hurt?" he wanted to know.

Claudia looked up at him with frightened eyes. "We weren't even here, except for a few recruits who were still training."

Ezio looked up and around him. Lucia was nowhere in sight and now he desperately hoped that she had disobeyed his orders and run away someplace safe.

"Ezio." Claudia said quietly. "They took her."

Ezio felt as if he had been punched hard in his stomach. He knew who his sister was talking about, but he couldn't absorb the information readily.

"It's like they specifically came for her." Claudia continued. "There were two other girl recruits with her and they are wounded, but they took Lucia with them."

Ezio sat down on the only unbroken chair. The room was getting too hot for him to breathe.

"I don't understand what they would want with her." Claudia said and knelt down. "Ezio?"

He took a deep breath and took his sister's hand. "There was a traitor in our midst- Paganino. He was a thief working for the Borgia's."

Claudia squeezed his hand.

"He may have told them about Lucia being the one who had killed Juan." Ezio got up and so did Claudia. "I must go."

Claudia held his hand. "Ezio?" he looked back to see his sister looking around her warily. The other recruits had crowded and talking amongst themselves about how they would continue the training. The courtesans were spitting at the Borgia flags and screaming curses at their enemies.

His sister whispered to him. "Is there any other reason why they would take Lucia?"

"Claudia, I don't have time for this."

Claudia held onto him in her grip. "It's a trap! Do not let your feelings for her cloud your judgment."

Ezio was taken aback by her words but he quickly collected himself. "I don't have time for this. You and I both know how the Borgias treat their prisoners." He walked out of the door and made his way towards the bridge.

He would have to change his plans after all and head to the Castello tonight.


End file.
